Winning the War and Losing the World
by Michael J. O'Malley
Summary: AU- In which Percy and Luke were together, and Percy lost his anchor. One-shot with PercyxLuke, character death, sadness, MxM so if you don't like ze gay tings then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Kill me now. Finals are coming up and I can't odd. This is seriously stressful. So I'm gonna write a depressing fanfiction now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**-PJO—PJO—PJO-**

**Percy's POV**

I finally let myself cry after the Titan War when I was in my cabin. There had been celebrations and funerals all day, laughing and crying, but none of it for the real hero, the one who won the war for us. There was no one praising Luke, or commenting on how he killed himself for our sakes. For my sake.

No. I was the hero being praised. I was the one who defeated Kronos. I was the one who gave Luke the fucking knife and let him kill himself. I was the one who got all of the attention. Luke was just collateral damage to the gods and to everyone else in camp.

Except me. Luke was the man that I loved. He was the only person who really understood me. And now he was dead, being shunned even after having been ferried to the Underworld. I fell to my knees, sobs wracking my body silently. I should've just let Kronos win. I shouldn't have given Luke that knife the Athena girl had. It was my own god damn fault that my lover was dead.

I heard knocking on me door and worried voices floating through, but I ignored them, drowning in my own guilt and pain and sorrow. "Luke," I whispered. "I'm sorry." It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest and stomped on by a herd of hellhounds.

When the knocking or worried calls of my name didn't let up, I finally yelled at whoever was on the other side to go away. They fell silent. The knocking stopped and I was finally left on my own to grieve the loss of one of the only people I really truly had.

I sat with my back against the cabin wall and my arms wrapped around my legs. I buried my face in my knees, trying to stop the waves of tears running from my eyes. I cried and cried for hours, and finally I stopped. I remembered Luke's last words to me. _'Live, Perce. Live for me. Know that I will love you, forever.' _Luke's words echoed through my head.

And suddenly I felt empty. "I'm sorry, Luke, but I can't do that. I can't live without you," I whispered. "I can't . . . live without you." It was as if my body was weakening. Pain flared in the middle of my back, and I held back a scream of pain.

I curled up on the floor, whimpering from the agony. I began coughing blood up, and felt it dripping down my chin. It splattered across the dark wooden floor of my cabin. Pain was enveloping me, radiating from my back and spreading through every inch of my body.

I knew what was happening. I'd lost my anchor. I'd lost the person who kept me anchored to the real world. My soul was being pulled, tugged agonizingly towards the Underworld. My vision was fading quickly, and my consciousness wandering. 'I can finally see him again,' I thought as my vision flickered once again and finally went out, taking my conscious mind with it.

**-PJO—PJO—PJO-**

**That's not all! The end is near though. This is gonna be a two-shot, so be prepared for the meeting in the Underworld (or is it? ;). Thanks for reading!**

**~O'Malley out!**


	2. Author's Note

**My awesome readers,**

**I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating this story for a while. I'm going to try focusing on one story at a time so that I'm not updating random ones at random times. I'm not discontinuing this story, but it will be a while before I update again.**

**I'm really sorry about this. Just please don't unfollow this because it's not ending here. And sorry to anyone who thought this was a chapter, but I swear that this story will update at one point or another. **

**Just a heads up for the story I'm working on now, which is 'Broken Soul'. I have about one sentence for it so far, so it may be a little bit for that one too, accounting the fact that I don't have much time to write due to school. **

**Sorry again, and thanks for reading this.**

**~O'Malley out!**


End file.
